


Comienzo De La Vida En El Dominio Zora

by Andremoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, linkxmipha - Freeform, miphaxlink, miphlink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: Mipha y Link comienzan su vida en el Dominio Zora. Pero una visita a la Princesa Zelda en el Castillo de Hyrule no sale como lo esperaban. Esta historia es una Secuela de “Su Futuro Está En El Pasado”Arte por Nurple(twitter dot com/nurpleynurple) Usado con permiso.Gracias a Solidusgabo por la traducción al EspañolEsta es una obra Hecha por un fan utilizando personajes y eventos del mundo de The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, el cual es Propiedad de Nintendo. Obviamente no reclamó ninguna propiedad del mundo o sus personajes. Este escrito es un producto de mi imaginación y es únicamente para entretenimiento.  No forma parte de la historia oficial de Nintendo.





	1. Dominio de Zora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginning Life in Zora’s Domain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216742) by [Andremoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi). 

> Gracias a Solidusgabo por la traducción al Español

**Capítulo 1 - Dominio de Zora**

_Esta historia es de un diario que Link mantuvo sobre sus experiencias._

Link se movía mientras dormía, luego abrió los ojos. Era de mañana en el Dominio Zora, y Mipha estaba acostada a su lado, ya despierta, y mirándolo. Ella sonrió y le pasó la mano por el cabello. Se deslizó más cerca de ella y la rodeó con el brazo. Ella era tan hermosa con sus suaves ojos dorados y su amable sonrisa. Dijo otro agradecimiento silencioso a Hylia, algo que hacía con bastante frecuencia. Estaba tan feliz ahora, más feliz de lo nunca había sido en toda su vida. Y todo fue gracias al amor que encontró con Mipha.

"Buenos días, cariño", dijo. "¿O sigo soñando? Si es así, es uno hermoso".

"¡Tan dulce!" dijo Mipha mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. "Te has vuelto tan romántico desde que nos casamos. Y si esto es un sueño, entonces lo estoy compartiendo".

"¿Dormiste bien?" dijo Link.

"Dormí muy bien", dijo Mipha. "Y parece que tú también lo hiciste".

Él acarició suavemente su aleta roja de la cola que fluía desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta su espalda.

"Lo hice. Pero esta noche, es nuestro turno de dormir en el agua, así que sé que dormirás aún mejor", dijo Link.

Hace solo un par de semanas, Link se había casado con la Princesa Mipha en el Dominio Zora y luego se habían ido de vacaciones juntos durante una semana a la Aldea Onaona. Mipha era la mayor de los dos hijos del Rey Dorphan, siendo el menor su hermano, el Príncipe Sidón. El Rey Dorphan era el actual gobernante Zora. Mipha sirvió como Campeón Zora en la batalla contra Ganon, pilotando a la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta. Era conocida por ser amable y afectuosa por su temperamento y poseía la capacidad de curar heridas. Pero ella también había estudiado combate y era experta en el uso del tridente.

Mipha, como todos los Zoras, era acuática con branquias y pulmones y se sentía más cómoda durmiendo en el agua. Link, siendo un Hyliano, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en tierra, en una cama convencional si era posible. Entonces, para facilitar el vivir juntos, habían acordado turnarse para dormir en una cama tradicional y en una piscina de agua. Link se estaba sintiendo más cómodo descansando en la piscina de agua, y sabia que Mipha estaba mucho más cómoda allí, así que quería que dormir en el agua fuera permanente. Haría todo lo posible para hacerla más feliz. Tal vez podrían deshacerse de la cama convencional pronto. El lugar donde dormían juntos era pequeño.

Seguía faltando la memoria de Link después de dormir cien años en el Santuario de la Vida. Y después de haber creado una nueva línea de tiempo, algunas veces los recuerdos que tenía eran falsos. Por ejemplo, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ya no era dueño de una pequeña casa en la Aldea Hatelia: eso estaba en la línea de tiempo que ya no existía.

"Deberíamos levantarnos ahora", dijo Mipha mientras le acariciaba la mejilla por última vez. "Tenemos una reunión con mi padre esta mañana".

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que regresaron de su luna de miel, y era hora de comenzar a seguir adelante con la vida. La reunión con el Rey Dorphan fue para iniciar a discutir el papel de Link dentro de la comunidad Zora.

Comieron un desayuno ligero de pescado y arroz. La comida favorita de Mipha era el pescado, y ella podía comerlo crudo o cocido, prefiriendolo crudo. Sin embargo, por deferencia a sus sensibilidades, ella siempre comía su pescado cocinado cuando estaba entre los Hylianos. Pero Link le había dicho varias veces que no le importaba si ella comía su pescado crudo. ¡Estaba bien siempre que no tuviera que comerlo crudo también!

Hubo tiempo para dar un breve paseo por el Dominio Zora antes de su reunión, y se tomaron de las manos mientras cruzaban la plaza. Link se había enamorado del Dominio Zora desde la primera vez que lo vio. Bueno, al menos la primera vez que recordó que lo vio. Sabía por conversaciones que había visitado el Dominio en numerosas ocasiones en el pasado, pero sus recuerdos de esas visitas todavía estaban perdidos para él. Pero la primera vez que vio el Dominio después de su pérdida de memoria, todavía tenía una gran atracción por él. Tal vez fue el efecto de recuerdos ocultos, o tal vez fue lo hermoso que se veía el Dominio.

La arquitectura era impresionante en su escala y un relajante azul profundo. El sonido de las salpicaduras de agua de las numerosas cascadas a lo largo de la estructura era relajante y le dio una sensación de tranquilidad. La estructura tenía cuatro niveles primarios. El inferior estaba al ras del lago Ruto, un gran cuerpo de agua dulce que conectaba con otros ríos principales a lo largo de Hyrule y que lleva el nombre de la legendaria princesa Zora. El segundo nivel era el más ocupado. Contenía una plaza central que incluía una tienda general y una posada para que los viajeros durmieran. La tienda almacenaba sal, pescado fresco yArroz de Hyrule, así como otros artículos diversos como flechas. En la parte trasera de la tienda había un área de trabajo de metal donde se podían construir o reparar cosas como joyas o armamento. El tercer nivel contenía una pequeña plaza con una estatua de la Diosa Hylia, y hacia la parte de atrás había varias piscinas de agua donde Zoras podía descansar o dormir durante la noche. El nivel superior era la sala del trono del Rey Dorphan, que contenía su trono, por supuesto, así como algunos bancos para las reuniones del consejo. Sobre la sala del trono había una enorme escultura de un pez visible desde la distancia y que anunciaba a los viajeros la ubicación del Dominio.

"Esa fue una hermosa luna de miel", dijo Link. "Estoy tan contenta de que hayas disfrutado nadar y los mariscos frescos allí. ¡Pude ver lo mucho que amabas los besugos y los cangrejos! Y me sentí tan feliz finalmente de estar contigo como esposo y esposa. Incluso disfruté los momentos tranquilos juntos, como cuando subimos al Monte Rizor y nos sentamos juntos en el Estanque de los enamorados, con los pies colgando en el agua. Tuvimos tiempo para hablar y reír, con todas nuestras preocupaciones detrás. Finalmente pude relajarme y disfrutar del tiempo con a quien amo mucho ".

"También fue feliz para mí", dijo Mipha. "Y no solo nadar y comer, cariño. He querido estar contigo por mucho tiempo".

Finalmente, era hora de la reunión. Mipha y Link caminaron hacia la sala del trono del Rey Dorphan. El rey los saludó calurosamente.

"¿Cómo están mis recién casados favoritos hoy?" dijo el Rey Dorphan con una carcajada.

"Muy bien, padre", dijo Mipha. "No podría estar más feliz".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Link. "Y gracias de nuevo por los arreglos del hogar. Espero acostumbrarme a dormir en el agua pronto".

El Rey Dorphan se rio entre dientes.

"¡Haremos de ti un verdadero Zora! Bueno, hoy deberíamos comenzar a discutir qué papel puedes jugar en el Dominio, Link. Tengo una idea o dos, pero también me gustaría tu opinión", dijo el Rey.

"Bueno, antes que nada, quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a tu hija a cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Pero reconozco que soy una Hylian, no un Zora, y no quiero hacer nada que pueda causar resentimiento entre tu gente". Entonces, en cuanto a cómo puedo ser útil, eso es algo que deberíamos discutir ".

"Padre, quizás Link podría ayudar con el entrenamiento de combate", dijo Mipha.

"Sí, ciertamente podría hacer eso. Y siendo reconocido como el Campeón Hyliano, imagino que cualquiera aquí estaría honrado de estudiar con él. ¿Pero no debería también tener un puesto en el gobierno Zora?" dijo el Rey Dorphan.

"Sí, creo que debería. Como primer paso, me gustaría verlo convertirse en miembro del consejo de ancianos", dijo Mipha. "Creo que podría aportarles una nueva perspectiva y punto de vista".

El consejo de ancianos era el comité encargado de manejar los asuntos del gobierno de Zora. Sus reuniones fueron dirigidas por el Rey Dorphan.

"Sería un gran honor, por supuesto", dijo Link. "Pero si crees que podría ser difícil para los Zora aceptarme en ese papel, entonces estoy feliz de hacer lo que pueda por ti sin honor ni posición".

Link se dio cuenta de que en esta línea de tiempo, Mipha no había sido víctima de La Ira del Agua de Ganon, sino que había sobrevivido. Ese era uno de los objetivos, en realidad su objetivo principal, de su viaje en el tiempo y el cambio de eventos. Por lo tanto, no había resentimiento de los Zora hacia él por su muerte como lo había en su línea de tiempo original. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco era el héroe que había liberado a Vah Ruta y al espíritu de Mipha. La comunidad Zora respetaba a Link por su papel en la derrota final de Ganon, pero el héroe local era en gran medida su Campeona Zora, la propia Mipha.

"Si esto es algo en lo que ambos están de acuerdo, entonces, como primer paso, Link, deberán renunciar a su ciudadanía como Hyliano y convertirte en ciudadano Zora. ¿Saben cómo hacerlo?" dijo el Rey Dorphan.

"No estoy seguro. Necesito consultar con alguien en Hyrule. Dado que todavía estoy al servicio de Su Majestad, el Rey Rhoam, por respeto, cortesía y obligación, creo que necesito discutir esto primero con la Princesa Zelda". dijo Link. "El Rey Rhoam me dio permiso para dejar de ser el guardaespaldas de Zelda, pero técnicamente sigo siendo un caballero al servicio del rey. Déjame programar una reunión con la Princesa Zelda".

Mipha y Link abandonaron la reunión y volvieron a la plaza central.

"Pienso que nuestra reunión fue bien. ¿Cómo crees que será tu reunión con Zelda? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Mipha.

"Si tienes tiempo, me encantaría que me acompañaras en el viaje para que podamos estar juntos. Ahora que finalmente estoy contigo, ¡quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda! ¡Pero sería mejor si me reuniera con Zelda en privado sobre este asunto ", dijo Link. "No tengo idea de cómo irá la reunión. Pero nos llevamos bien y espero que no haya ningún problema".


	2. Almuerzo con la princesa Zelda

**Capítulo 2 - Almuerzo con la princesa Zelda**

Mipha y Link nunca habían viajado juntos al Castillo de Hyrule. Más tarde, decidirían que era más fácil para Link ponerse la armadura Zora y nadar con Mipha allí. Pero al principio, el instinto de Link era viajar a caballo. Y viajar a caballo era una novedad para Mipha, por lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo. Fue un viaje de dos días a caballo. Partieron temprano en la mañana, y después de abrirse camino a través de las colinas junto al Dominio, siguieron el camino hacia el Rancho del Bosque llegando al anochecer. Fue un primer día agotador, por lo que ambos estaban contentos de tener una cena rápida en la posada y luego descansar bien por la noche. Pronto se quedaron dormidos al sonido de ranas croando en Lago Nish.

El viaje del segundo día fue más corto que el primero. El camino los llevó primero a través del Este de la Ciudadela de Hyrule, que estaba llena de tiendas de todo tipo y compradores que atestaban el mercado. Luego el camino continuó hacia el Castillo de Hyrule.

El castillo de Hyrule era una estructura imponente con torres gigantes, paredes sólidas y banderines que se movían con la brisa. Era el hogar de la familia real de Hyrule, que en este momento consistía en el Rey Rhoam y su hija, la Princesa Zelda. También era la sede del gobierno central de Hyrule. Los terrenos alrededor del castillo eran pastizales intercalados con grupos de árboles y varias fuentes.

Link había visto por última vez a la Princesa Zelda en su boda. Se conocían bastante bien ya que el padre de Zelda lo había designado como su caballero guardaespaldas personal. Habían viajado mucho por Hyrule y se habían sentido más cómodos el uno con el otro. Además de ser su fiel súbdito, Link se consideraba su amigo.

Los asistentes se encontraron con Mipha y Link en la entrada del castillo y cuidaron sus caballos. Al entrar al castillo, la princesa Zelda les dio la bienvenida tras su llegada.

"¡Mipha y Link, es tan agradable verlos! Lo dije en serio en tu boda que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, y estoy muy contenta de que aceptes mi oferta", dijo Zelda.

"Es muy amable de tu parte, Zelda", dijo Mipha, "y es muy agradable verte también. Te ves muy bien".

"Gracias. Tu tambien te ves muy bien. Y puedo ver que Link no ha cambiado mucho: como siempre sin palabras", se rió Zelda. "Por favor, vengan y únanse a mí para el almuerzo".

Se retiraron a un comedor. Zelda se había asegurado de que la comida incluyera algunos platos de pescado que creía que a Mipha le gustarían. Ella no estaba demasiado preocupada por Link: sabía muy bien que su apetito no era muy exigente.

Al final del almuerzo, Zelda dijo: "Mipha, es hora de mi reunión privada con Link. He arreglado que el Capitán de la Guardia Real te acompañe a donde quieras. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría ver mientras estás aquí?" preguntó Zelda.

"Gracias, Zelda. Creo que me gustaría ver la colección de arte del castillo si está bien", dijo Mipha.

"Por supuesto", dijo Zelda. Zelda le pidió a alguien del personal del castillo que convocará al Capitán de la Guardia Real. El capitán apareció unos minutos después.

"Capitán, ¿podría darle a la princesa Mipha un recorrido por nuestra colección de arte?", dijo Zelda.

"Por supuesto, su alteza. Sería un honor", dijo el capitán. Luego, dirigiéndose a Mipha, dijo: "Su Alteza, ¿podría seguirme? Es un corto paseo hasta la galería de arte".

"Gracias por un delicioso almuerzo", dijo Mipha. "Los veré a los dos más tarde". Siguió al Capitán fuera de la habitación.

Zelda luego le pidió a Link que la siguiera a una sala de reuniones privada, y se sentaron.

"Bueno, Link, ciertamente es bueno verte de nuevo. Espero que estés feliz", dijo Zelda.

"No podría estar más feliz, Zelda. Mipha y su familia han sido maravillosos conmigo y me han hecho sentir como en casa en el Dominio. Y estoy especialmente feliz después de mi experiencia en la otra línea de tiempo. Por supuesto, para ti todo eso es solo una historia. Pero sufrí cada momento amargo de la misma. Estoy muy contenta de que las cosas hayan funcionado bien para todos ".

Zelda distraídamente se echó el pelo hacia atrás y Link notó un moretón en el cuello.

"Zelda, ¿qué pasó? Noté que tienes un moretón en el cuello. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste y dejaste que Mipha te curara?" dijo Link.

"Oh, no es nada. Estaba explorando una de las habitaciones debajo del castillo donde estaban almacenados algunos materiales Sheikah. Tropecé con algo y rocé contra un moldura en la pared. Al principio sentí una punzada de dolor y terminé con este moreton ", dijo Zelda. "Por alguna razón, cuando estaba pensando antes en pedirle a Mipha que lo mirara, de repente sentí este fuerte impulso de no dejarla verlo".

Zelda lo miró por un momento. "De todos modos, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar mucho sobre tu otra vida. Sé que no importa, ya que ahora nunca sucederá. ¿Pero te importaría contarme un poco más al respecto? Por ejemplo, ¿cómo nos llevábamos tu y yo después de la derrota de Ganon? preguntó Zelda.

"Nos llevamos muy bien. Tu fuiste coronada Reina, por supuesto, y te mantuvo muy ocupada restaurando Hyrule. Pero seguías siendo una buena amiga y siempre hacías tiempo para mi cuando te visitaba. Intenté verte al menos una vez al mes . Y a veces montamos caballos juntos para que pudiéramos hablar y en tu caso salir un poco. También pasé mucho tiempo en el Dominio Zora tratando de recuperar mi memoria. Y me apoyaste para hacer eso y mi misión ", dijo Link.

"Es muy difícil para mí imaginar todas las cosas que dices que sucedieron. Tú y todos los Campeones murieron, y luego resucitaste después de cien años sin memoria. Debe haber sido horrible para ti", dijo Zelda.

"Lo fue. Como dijiste, cuando desperté por primera vez había perdido toda mi memoria. Con el tiempo recuperé algunos recuerdos, y fui personalmente impulsado a recuperar las Bestias Divinas y liberar los espíritus de mis compañeros Campeones. Tú y yo finalmente destruimos Ganon juntos en la Llanura de hyrule. Me imagino que fue muy duro para ti también, tener que contener a Ganon durante cien años sola en el castillo ", dijo Link.

"Sí, me imagino que lo fue", dijo Zelda. Se detuvo por un momento. "¿Recuerdas si estuviéramos especialmente unidos en esos tiempos?" preguntó Zelda.

"Como dije, pasamos tiempo juntos. Me trataste bien y siempre fuiste muy amable. Sentí que éramos muy buenos amigos", dijo Link.

"Quiero decir, ¿sentimos algo el uno por el otro?" preguntó Zelda.

Se movió un poco en su silla. "Como yo era tu guardaespaldas, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos", dijo Link. "Pero no recuerdo haber tenido sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro si eso es lo que quieres decir".

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" dijo Zelda, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Zelda, esta conversación me está incomodando un poco. ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué te refieres?" dijo Link.

"Oh, me preguntaba cómo las cosas nos habrían funcionado en la otra línea de tiempo. Después de todo, con Mipha desaparecida, pensé que tal vez nos habríamos acercado mucho más", dijo Zelda.

"Zelda, una vez que recuperé parte de mi memoria y mis sentimientos, todavía estaba muy enamorada de Mipha en esa línea de tiempo y la extrañé terriblemente. cuando tu y yo nos conocimos, nunca sentí ningún romance entre nosotros. Y no estoy seguro de por qué estamos tomando nuestra conversación por este camino ahora ", dijo Link.

"Solo estaba jugando que pudo haber pasado en mi cabeza", dijo Zelda. "Supongo que no era una conclusión inevitable que conseguirías que el Templo del Tiempo funcionara. En ese caso, habrías tenido que salir de tu pérdida en algún momento".

"Me imagino que es verdad", dijo Link. "Tú e Impa constantemente me incitaron a seguir adelante de todos modos, aunque por preocupación por mi felicidad. Sin embargo, era demasiado terco. Mientras hubiera alguna esperanza de que la Dra. Prunia pudiera restaurar el Templo del Tiempo, simplemente no podía rendirme. ¿Pero cuál es tu punto? " preguntó Link.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y se detuvo como si estuviera pensando. Luego dijo: "Bueno, hablando del Templo del Tiempo y si cambiamos el tiempo una vez que podamos cambiarlo de nuevo, ¿deacuerdo?"

Link miró a Zelda alarmado.

"Ahora estás empezando a asustarme, Zelda", dijo Link. "Trabajamos tan duro para llegar a donde estamos hoy. Los Campeones y cientos de otras personas están vivos ahora gracias a lo que hicimos. Todo ha funcionado perfectamente para todos. ¿Por qué querríamos tener la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas nuevamente y arriesgarnos? ¿algo va mal?

"Porque tal vez todo no ha funcionado perfectamente para todos", dijo Zelda. "Pero pasemos a lo que quería discutir".

Se sentía muy inquieto por esta discusión. ¿A qué se refería Zelda? ¿Estaba sugiriendo seriamente alterar su línea de tiempo? El solo pensamiento que la idea había cruzado por su mente lo puso muy ansioso. Algo estaba muy mal aquí.

"Zelda, quiero convertirme en un miembro de la comunidad Zora y la familia real del Rey Dorphan. Para hacerlo, tengo que renunciar a mi ciudadanía Hyliana y jurar lealtad a la Familia Real Zora. Quería hacerte saber mis planes y obtener tu aprobación y asistencia para lograr esto ", dijo Link.

"¡Absolutamente no!" dijo Zelda. "Tu eres el Campeón Hyliano y un modelo a seguir para otros Hylianos. No puedo dejar que renuncies a tu ciudadanía Hyliana".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué me negarías la oportunidad de unirme a las personas que he conocido y amado?" dijo Link.

"Porque estás siendo egoísta y pensando solo en ti mismo", dijo Zelda. "Todavía te necesitan aquí. Puede que mi padre te haya dado permiso para quedarte en el Dominio de Zora, pero le juraste lealtad, eres un caballero a su servicio y no te ha dado de baja", dijo Zelda.

"¿Cómo se me necesita aquí? ¿Para qué se me necesita? Estás siendo ridícula y no entiendo por qué", dijo Link.

"Y no aprecio ese tono tuyo, Link. ¿Te estás olvidando con quién estás hablando?" dijo Zelda.

"Lo siento, alteza", dijo Link. "Pero nunca imaginé que Negarias mi petición. Mis sentimientos al respecto me hicieron olvidar mi posición. Me disculpo. No volverá a suceder".

"Acepto tu disculpa. ¿Y confío en que el asunto está cerrado ahora?" dijo Zelda.

"Su Alteza, con el debido respeto, acepto lo que me ha dicho, pero no considero el asunto cerrado, y me entristece que haya negado mi pedido", dijo Link. "Gracias por el almuerzo. ¿Puedo irme ahora?" preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Zelda.

Con eso, se inclinó y salió de la habitación.


	3. Mipha y Link Discuten

**Capítulo 3 - Mipha y Link Discuten**

Link salió rápidamente de la habitación, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo una vez fuera de la habitación. Quería encontrar a Mipha y hacerle saber lo que pasó. Se dirigió directamente a la galería de arte y encontró a Mipha todavía conversando con el Capitán de la Guardia Real asignado como su escolta. Ella detuvo su conversación al ver a Link. Una mirada a su rostro y ella supo que las cosas habían ido mal.

"Link, ¿ya terminaste con tu reunión?" ella preguntó.

"Sí. Me gustaría discutirlo contigo. ¿Te importaría interrumpir tu tour ahora?" dijo Link.

"Por supuesto. Gracias, Capitán, por un recorrido encantador, y también gracias a Su Alteza si la ve", dijo Mipha.

"De nada, Alteza", dijo el Capitán. Se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

"Link, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Mipha.

"No hablemos aquí. Será mejor si discutimos las cosas en nuestra habitación", dijo Link.

Zelda les había dado una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que la usaran durante su visita. Caminaron hasta allí y cerraron la puerta.

"Mipha, no sé qué ha pasado con Zelda. Ella negó mi solicitud diciendo que el Campeón Hylian nunca puede renunciar a su ciudadanía Hyliana y que me necesitan aquí. Cuando le pregunté cómo y por qué me necesitaban, Me temo que perdí los estribos y terminé teniendo que disculparme por mi grosería".

"Cálmate", dijo Mipha. "Podemos evitar el asunto de la ciudadanía, pero admito que estoy tan sorprendido como tú por su actitud".

"Creo que también podría vivir con eso, aunque sea molesto. Pero hay algo más aterrador. Zelda comenzó a preguntarme si ella y yo teníamos sentimientos el uno por el otro en la otra línea de tiempo, y cuando dije que no, quería saber si estaba seguro de eso, y que después de todo, ya no estabas cerca. Luego continuó diciendo que si cambiabamos el tiempo una vez, por qué no podríamos hacerlo de nuevo, y que no todos estaban contentos con el cambio actual de los eventos. No entiendo lo que le pasa ", dijo Link.

"Es obvio lo que le ha pasado", dijo Mipha, "y era algo que siempre me preocupaba cuando la seguías como un cachorro caballero. Se ha enamorado de ti y quiere que pases tu vida con ella, no conmigo. "

"Bueno, eso nunca va a suceder", dijo Link. "Pero no estoy seguro de que sea eso. Creo que habría sentido si ella tuviera algún sentimiento por mí".

"Oh sí, por supuesto", dijo Mipha sarcásticamente. "Eres tan perspicaz al leer los sentimientos de las mujeres, como si estuvieras conmigo".

"Bueno, está bien. Puedo ser un poco obtuso en esa área. Pero todavía no parece que esa sea la respuesta. De todos modos, lo que sea que Zelda piense, estar con ella nunca va a suceder", dijo Link.

"Sé que no sucederá como estamos ahora. ¿Pero puede alterar el tiempo otra vez?" preguntó Mipha.

"No lo creo, aunque apenas soy un experto. No estoy seguro de qué debo hacer. ¿Debo pedir ver a su padre y explicarle las cosas? ¿O debería consultar con la Dra. Prunia para ver qué ella piensa?" dijo Link.

"Bueno, podrías hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. ¿Quizás podría hablar con ella?", Dijo Mipha.

"¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?" preguntó Link. "Ella está de muy mal humor en este momento".

"Muy bien, tal vez eso pueda esperar. Y, por supuesto, podrías intentar hablar con ella otra vez también", dijo Mipha. "Estoy de acuerdo en que el asunto de la ciudadanía Hyliana es solo una pequeña molestia, pero viajar en el tiempo es un peligro real".

"Creo que primero hablaré con la Dra. Prunia", dijo Link. "Si Zelda puede lograr viajar en el tiempo por su cuenta, tengo que detener esto. En esta línea de tiempo, la Dra. Prunia generalmente trabaja aquí en el castillo".

Link conocía el castillo y pronto localizó al la Dra. Prunia en el laboratorio de investigación. La Dra. Prunia era un Sheikah y una de los expertos en la tecnología Sheikah antigua, como los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas. Ella mantuvo un segundo laboratorio de investigación en la Aldea Hatelia y había jugado un papel esencial en la otra línea de tiempo de Link, proporcionándole runas de la Tableta Sheikah mejoradas para ayudarlo en su misión.

"Link, esto es una sorpresa. No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Prunia preguntó.

"Dra. Prunia, necesito hablar con usted sobre el viaje en el tiempo. En la línea de tiempo de la que vine, era, por supuesto mucho más vieja y tenía más tiempo para estudiar estas cosas. ¿Entiende cómo funciona el Templo del Tiempo?" preguntó Link.

"Entiendo algo de eso. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Prunia.

"Las leyendas con las que estoy familiarizado siempre tuvieron al Héroe de Hyrule viajando a través del tiempo. Pero, ¿podría alguien más, como la Princesa Zelda, viajar a través del tiempo también?" preguntó Link.

"Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante", dijo Prunia. "No creo que ninguna persona común pueda acceder a los poderes del viaje en el tiempo del templo. Y el Héroe de Hyrule fue el único viajero en el tiempo en las historias con las que estoy familiarizada. Así que eso sugeriría que la Princesa Zelda no podría hacerlo. Por otra lado, la Princesa Zelda es descendiente de sangre de la diosa Hylia, por lo que no estoy segura de cuáles son los límites de sus poderes. Y, a pesar del regaño de su padre, ha pasado una gran parte de su tiempo estudiando la tecnología Sheikah. "

"Sí, ella me dijo que había estado explorando algunos de los niveles inferiores del castillo donde se almacenan algunos materiales Sheikah", dijo Link. Eso le recordó su moretón, y el moretón le recordó algo de su otra línea de tiempo, pero no podía recordar qué en ese momento.

"¿Por qué preguntas sobre esto, Link?" dijo Prunia.

"Porque acabo de llegar de una reunión con la Princesa Zelda donde expresó su descontento con el giro actual de los acontecimientos y sugirió que si invocamos el viaje en el tiempo una vez más, podríamos lograr un mejor resultado o al menos uno más de su agrado", dijo Link .

"Eso es muy extraño. Creo que las cosas salieron tan bien como se podría esperar dado todo lo que sabemos sobre tu línea de tiempo alternativa. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está molestando a la Princesa Zelda?" dijo Prunia.

"Aparentemente, la princesa Zelda no está contenta con algunos aspectos de su vida personal. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que termine con la princesa Mipha y no con ella", dijo Link.

"¡Esa ciertamente no es una razón suficiente para alterar el tiempo!" dijo Prunia. "Necesitamos poner fin a esto".

"Sí, y tenemos que darnos prisa", dijo Link.


	4. El Templo del Tiempo

**Capítulo 4 - El Templo del Tiempo**

La Dra. Prunia y Link se apresuraron a buscar a la princesa Zelda. Se acercaron a uno de los guardias reales de guardia y les dijeron que Su Alteza había abandonado el castillo un poco antes, pero que su destino había sido un secreto.

"¿Nadie sabe a dónde fue?" preguntó Prunia.

"No sabría decirle", dijo el guardia.

"Creo que puedo", dijo Link. "Probablemente se dirige al Templo del Tiempo, y tiene una buena ventaja sobre nosotros".

"Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?" dijo Link al guardia.

"Sí, por supuesto, señor", dijo el guardia.

"¿Podrías por favor tener a alguien que alguien nos traiga dos caballos lo más rápido posible y nos reunamos con ellos en la entrada del castillo? Luego lleva un mensaje a la princesa Mipha en la habitación real de huéspedes de que la Dra. Prunia y yo nos dirigimos al Templo del Tiempo, "dijo Link.

"De inmediato, señor", dijo el guardia, corriendo.

"¡Vamonos!" dijo Link.

Se apresuraron a la entrada del castillo que les tomó varios minutos. Cuando llegaron, un asistente les estaba trayendo dos caballos. Montaron los caballos provistos y galoparon hacia el Templo del Tiempo. Fue casi un viaje de seis horas hasta el Templo del Tiempo, que se encuentra al sur del castillo de Hyrule, en la Gran Meseta. Tenían la esperanza de poder compensar parte de la ventaja de Zelda.

Mipha seguía sola en la habitación de invitados pensando en lo que había sucedido. Nunca había confiado completamente en Zelda cuando se trataba de la relación de Zelda con Link. Pero había pensado después de que Link y ella se habían casado que Zelda dejaría todo eso atrás y seguiría adelante. Era inconcebible que Zelda se hubiera vuelto tan loca de celos como para poner en peligro la supervivencia de Hyrule por esto.

Llamaron a la puerta, y cuando Mipha la abrió vio a un miembro de la Guardia Real allí.

"Su alteza, me pidieron que le informara que Link y el doctor Prunia están viajando al Templo del Tiempo", dijo.

Si Link iba al Templo del Tiempo, significaba que el plan de Zelda era un riesgo grave, pensó. Necesitaba estar allí para ayudar si fuera necesario.

"Gracias", dijo Mipha. "¿Puedes ayudarme a viajar allí también? Y creo que tenemos que darnos prisa".

"Sí, su alteza", dijo el guardia. "Arreglaré dos caballos y te acompañaré allí".

Mipha y el guardia corrieron hacia la entrada del castillo. El guardia habló con uno de los asistentes de guardia y pidió que trajeran dos caballos lo más rápido posible.

"¿A qué distancia está el Templo del Tiempo?" preguntó Mipha mientras esperaban sus caballos.

"Es bastante, alteza", dijo el guardia. "Diría que unas seis horas de viaje desde aquí".

Hasta aquí, pensó. Lástima que no hubiera una ruta de agua. Probablemente podría nadar más rápido que eso.

El asistente finalmente regresó con dos caballos ensillados y listos para montar. El guardia abrió el camino, y galoparon hacia el sur.

Zelda estaba montando su semental blanco real, un caballo que amaba. El caballo era manso pero podía galopar a buena velocidad y tenía un alto nivel de resistencia. Estaba haciendo muy buen tiempo en su viaje, después de haber abandonado el castillo poco después de su conversación con Link. Su paseo la llevó a través de la Aldea Mabe y luego al Cuartel de Hyrule. Su caballo estaba un poco sin aliento, así que este era un buen lugar para darle agua y descansar a su caballo durante unos minutos. El oficial de guardia en la entrada de la guarnición estaba bastante sorprendido de verla.

"Su Alteza", dijo el oficial, "me disculpo. No debemos haber sido informados de sus planes de viaje. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Solo un poco de agua y una manzana o dos para mi caballo, por favor", dijo Zelda. "Estoy apurada."

"Por supuesto, su alteza", dijo el oficial. "¿Su Alteza requiere una escolta o alguna otra ayuda?" dijo el oficial.

"No, estoy bien", dijo.

La princesa Zelda cabalgando sola y su prisa le parecieron bastante inusuales. Según su experiencia, la princesa Zelda siempre tendría al menos un caballero asignado para acompañarla. Pero él hizo lo que ella le ordenó. Acercó al caballo al abrevadero e hizo que uno de los soldados le trajera dos manzanas. Luego le devolvió el caballo a la princesa Zelda.

"Su alteza, su caballo bebió agua y fue alimentado", dijo.

"Gracias", dijo Zelda. Ella montó el caballo y se fue al galope. Con este breve descanso, pensó que su caballo podría llegar hasta el Templo del Tiempo sin detenerse nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Link y Prunia empujaban a sus caballos tan rápido como se atrevían sin agotarlos. Siguieron el camino que Link pensó que Zelda viajaría y finalmente llegaron al Cuartel de Hyrule. Se detuvieron en la entrada y Link y Prunia desmontaron.

"Dra. Prunia, ¿le importaría darle agua a nuestros caballos mientras hablo con el oficial? Quiero asegurarme de que estamos en el camino correcto", dijo Link. Prunia tomó los dos caballos y los llevó al abrevadero cerca de la entrada. Link quería ver si sus sospechas eran correctas y Zelda había venido por aquí. También quería saber qué tan lejos estaba por delante de ellos.

"Señor, puedo ayudarlo", dijo el oficial.

"¿Has visto a la Princesa Zelda, y si es así, hace cuánto tiempo?" Link le preguntó al oficial.

"Señor, no estoy seguro de que deba discutir el viaje de Su Alteza con usted", dijo el oficial.

"Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?" dijo Link.

"Sí, señor, por supuesto", dijo. "Usted es el Capitán Link de la Guardia Real".

"Entonces sabes que Su Majestad me asignó una vez como el guardaespaldas de la Princesa Zelda y, por lo tanto, la familia real confía en mí", dijo Link. "La princesa Zelda está a punto de hacer algo que les causará un gran daño a ella y a Hyrule. Si se detiene aquí, ¿no crees que es inusual que estuviera viajando sola? Todo lo que necesito es que me digas hace cuánto tiempo pasó por aquí. si, en realidad, lo hizo ".

"Muy bien, señor", dijo el oficial. "Se detuvo aquí brevemente hace aproximadamente una hora más o menos para darle agua a su caballo. Luego se fue a toda prisa".

"Gracias", dijo Link. Prunia regresó con los caballos.

"Está aproximadamente a una hora por delante de nosotros", dijo Link. "Vamonos."

Se Montaron y se dirigieron al sur hacia la Meseta de los albores. En la antigua línea de tiempo de Link, gran parte de Hyrule había sido destruida, y no había forma de llegar a la Gran Meseta por carretera. Pero en esta línea de tiempo esa destrucción no había ocurrido, y un camino se inclinó más allá de las paredes y hacia la meseta.

Zelda siguió empujando a su caballo, pero finalmente tuvo que reducir la velocidad a medio galope, o su caballo estaría demasiado exhausto para seguir adelante. Pasó los muros de la meseta y finalmente llegó al Templo del Tiempo. No había nadie alrededor, lo le sentaba muy bien. Ella necesitaría algo de tiempo para preparar todo y estaba feliz de evitar distracciones. Ella desmontó y dejó su caballo fuera del Templo para pastar.

El Templo del Tiempo era una estructura inmensa, construida en forma de catedral. Había un área central donde se podía viajar en el tiempo si uno tenía las herramientas y la habilidad necesarias. Detrás de eso había una estatua gigante de la Diosa Hylia. En leyendas más antiguas, el Héroe Hyrule había podido invocar viajes en el tiempo mediante el uso de la Espada Maestra. Pero Zelda había pasado muchas horas estudiando la antigua tecnología Sheikah y había aprendido otra forma. Ella podía activar la función del Templo usando la Tableta Sheikah que había modificado. Pero tenía que tener cuidado y configurar todo correctamente, y eso requería concentración. Un error sería desastroso.

Zelda ya había pensado a cuándo en tiempo necesitaria viajar. Tenía que ser antes de que Link apareciera en su propio viaje en el tiempo o sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Si ella llegara después de Link, él ya habría puesto en marcha su plan y sería demasiado tarde para que ella lograra sus objetivos. Link había llegado una semana antes de lo que él llamaba el Gran Cataclismo, por lo que ella necesitaba llegar antes de eso. De esa manera, podía estar segura de que cuando Link llegara su plan no se pondría en práctica. Sin su cooperación, Link no podría cumplir su plan.

Pero su fecha de viaje en el tiempo no podía ser demasiado anterior a la de él para que su plan funcionara. Todavía quería triunfar sobre Ganon y necesitaba la ayuda de tantos campeones como pudiera. Y tampoco quería que le hiciera daño a su padre. Sin embargo, ella también necesitaba eliminar a Mipha de la imagen. Entonces, la mejor manera de hacerlo era llegar poco antes de la llegada de Link. Podía mantener a Link alejado de su plan pero alertar individualmente a tres de los Campeones del inminentes ataque Ganon y la corrupción de la Bestias Divinas. Pero ella mantendría las noticias de Mipha, y no habría tiempo para que las noticias llegaran a Mipha de nadie más. Dejaria que Mipha se sorprenda por la creación de Ganon en Vah Ruta como si estuviera en la línea de tiempo original de Link. Luego, después de un tiempo en el que Link llore su pérdida, seguiría adelante, ella podría hacer que se enamorara de ella y terminar con lo mejor de ambas líneas de tiempo. Se concentró en programar la pizarra Sheikah.

Prunia y Link llegaron al Templo del Tiempo. Podían ver el caballo blanco de Zelda pastando afuera, así que sabían que ella estaba adentro. Desmontaron y se acercaron en silencio al Templo del Tiempo.

Link dijo: "Dra. Prunia, déjeme entrar solo para hablar con ella. Vaya por el costado del templo y encuentre un lugar donde pueda ocultarse, pero aún así mantenga una buena visión de Zelda. No deje que ella sepa que está aquí. Quiero que piense que vine solo. Esperaré unos minutos para que te pongas en posición. ¿Sabes cómo usar un arco y una flecha, supongo?

"Sí, lo hago", dijo Prunia. "Soy un Sheikah además de científico. ¡Pero espero no tener que asesinar a un miembro de la Familia Real!"

Prunia era conocida por su investigación, pero todavía era una Sheikah, y los Sheikah eran maestros del sigilo. Prunia se abrió paso silenciosamente hacia el otro lado del Templo donde había una escalera que conducía al nivel superior. Subió silenciosamente la escalera y luego tomó una posición donde tenía una vista clara de Zelda debajo. Podía ver a Zelda concentrándose en la Tableta Sheikah. Silenciosamente sacó su arco y una flecha, esperando no tener que usarlo. Pero si veía a Zelda a punto de activar la Tableta Sheikah, podría no tener otra opción. Idealmente, su disparo solo la heriría, pero sería desastroso fallar. Tendría que apuntar a un punto que garantice el éxito y esperar lo mejor.

Link sintió que había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Prunia estuviera en posición. Entró en el Templo del Tiempo.

"Zelda, ¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo Link. "¿Podemos hablar un minuto por favor?"

Zelda levantó la vista, sorprendida, y enfrentó a Link con la Tableta Sheikah en sus manos.

"No te atrevas a acercarte, Link, o activaré esto", dijo.

"Bien." Link se detuvo en seco. "Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo y por qué?"

"Estoy arreglando la línea de tiempo, la línea de tiempo que arruinaste", dijo Zelda. "Si sabes algo sobre la historia de Hyrule, debes saber que se supone que el Héroe Hylian terminará con la Princesa Hyliana, no con una Zora. Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos y voy a arreglar las cosas".

"Zelda, por favor detente. No hagas esto. ¿Cómo vas a asegurar que estaremos juntos?" dijo Link.

"Al asegurarse de que tu preciosa Zora no sea advertida sobre Ganon", dijo Zelda. "Esa fue la forma en que sucedió en tu línea de tiempo original, y tal vez esa era la forma en que siempre se suponía que debía pasar".

"¿Vas a dejar que Mipha muera deliberadamente?" dijo Link. "¿Qué te ha pasado, Zelda? Esa no eres tú. Siempre fuiste una persona cariñosa y amigable".

"No voy a dejar que te tenga", dijo Zelda.

"Espera. Si todo lo que quieres es que estemos juntos, no tienes que alterar el tiempo. Me divorciaré de Mipha y me casaré contigo. Podemos ser felices juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas de la manera que quieras. Pero por favor , Zelda, deja vivir a Mipha ", dijo Link.

"¿Tu harías eso?" dijo Zelda. "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Y cómo sé que no me dejarás por ella la primera oportunidad que tengas?"

"Porque haré un juramento sagrado a Hylia en su estatua aquí en el Templo de que seré tu fiel esposo por el resto de mi vida. Y juraré que nunca volveré a verla. Sabes que no puedo romper ese juramento, "dijo Link. "Y eso debería cumplir todo lo que deseas sin el peligro de alterar el tiempo y arriesgarse a que algo salga mal".

La mención del nombre de Hylia causó que su moretón se quemara, y Zelda se frotó el cuello. Luego pensó por un momento en la propuesta de Link. Tenía algo de mérito. Por un lado, Mipha aún estaría viva en el escenario de Link e indudablemente desconsolada. Eso estaría bien con ella, pensó. Pero desafortunadamente, hubo un defecto fatal en el plan de Link.

"El problema con tu propuesta, Link, es que vas a dejar a Mipha porque te preocupas tanto por ella que harás cualquier cosa para salvarla. Todavía tienes sentimientos por ella y probablemente siempre lo harás. En mi plan, eventualmente olvidarás todo sobre Mipha y te enamorarse completamente de mí. Entonces, todavía prefiero mi enfoque ", dijo Zelda.

"Zelda, algo está mal contigo. No eres tú mismo. Eres un descendiente de la Diosa Hylia. No puedes hacer algo como esto. Hylia nunca querría que hicieras esto".

Ante la mención del nombre de Hylia nuevamente su cuello palpitó y Zelda lo agarró de dolor. De repente, Link recordó lo que le recordaba el moretón púrpura: la malicia que Ganon se había extendido durante su triunfante regreso de el Gran Cataclismo. De alguna manera Zelda debe haber sido infectada por su contacto en las profundidades del castillo.

En ese momento escuchó a Mipha y al miembro de la Guardia Real que había acompañado a Mipha entrar al Templo. Mipha vio a Link y Zelda, pero no había señales de Prunia. Ella y el guardia se detuvieron en la entrada.

"Zelda, escúchame. Ese moretón en tu cuello no es una herida común. Es un residuo de la malicia de Ganon, y te ha infectado. Mipha está aquí ahora. Por favor, deja que Mipha lo mire y te ayude", dijo Link.

"No te creo", dijo Zelda. "Estás tratando de engañarme".

"Si es un truco, intente pedirle a Hylia su guía para saber la verdad", dijo Link.

Zelda se volvió para mirar la estatua gigante de Hylia detrás de ella. Mirar la estatua de Hylia siempre la llenaba de asombro y una sensación de asombro de que descendiera de tal deidad. Algo dentro de ella la instaba a no rezar, solo tenía que activaba la pizarra Sheikah y conseguía todo lo que quería. Pero mientras miraba la estatua de la Diosa, sintió otra urgencia diciéndole que era algo incorrecto. Necesitaba rezar a Hylia para que la guiara en la toma de esta decisión, como solía hacer en el pasado. Los dos sentimientos opuestos tiraban de su mente, y ella luchó por saber qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, Prunia observaba cuidadosamente la escena desde arriba. Temía que Zelda pudiera intentar activar la pizarra Sheikah. Prunia colocó una flecha en su arco, tiró de la cuerda del arco y apuntó con cuidado a Zelda. Si le parecía que Zelda se estaba moviendo para habilitar la pizarra Sheikah, Prunia sabía que no tenía más remedio que soltar la flecha y dispararle.

Zelda continuó luchando con los dos impulsos opuestos, cada uno cada vez más fuerte por minutos. De nuevo levantó la vista hacia la estatua de Hylia, y de repente la tensión en su mente disminuyó por un momento. Ella sintió que tenía una última oportunidad de confiar en la Diosa. Si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, activaría la pizarra Sheikah. Decidió confiar en la Diosa y comenzó a rezar cuando gritó de dolor, agarrándose el cuello. Todos se apresuraron a ayudarla. Link agarró la pizarra Sheikah de sus manos mientras Mipha se arrodillaba para examinar su herida. Era de un púrpura feo, y Mipha parecía horrorizada.

"Por favor, manténgala quieta", dijo Mipha. "Creo que puedo curar esto, pero nunca antes había visto este tipo de herida, y puede doler". Comenzó su proceso de curación, su mano brillaba azul mientras la agitaba suavemente sobre el moretón. Poco a poco, el moretón comenzó a encogerse. Después de varios minutos más, el moretón había desaparecido por completo. Zelda yacía en el suelo llorando mientras Link la acunaba en sus brazos.

"Zelda, está bien. Se acabó. Fuiste infectado con algo del veneno de Ganon, y se estaba apoderando de tu mente. Tendremos que limpiar la habitación en el castillo con la que entraste en contacto. Pero mientras tanto, tú necesitas descansar y recuperarte. Volvamos al castillo de Hyrule ", dijo Link


	5. Castillo de Hyrule y hogar

**Capítulo 5 - Castillo de Hyrule y hogar**

Mipha y Link estaban de vuelta en el castillo de Hyrule, alojandose en la misma habitación de invitados. Zelda había estado muy débil cuando la trajeron a casa, y el médico real la estaba tratando. No había sufrido lesiones permanentes y se esperaba que se recuperara en otro día. No había nada que Mipha y Link pudieran hacer ahora, así que decidieron visitar la Ciudadela de Hyrule mientras tenían la oportunidad.

La Ciudadela de Hyrule era conocido en todo Hyrule por su variedad de tiendas y las gangas disponibles si se sabía regatear. Si algo existía, probablemente estaba disponible allí. Los comerciantes de la Ciudadela de Hyrule realizan un extenso comercio con los otros reinos. Uno podría encontrar joyas allí, por ejemplo, hechas a mano por joyeras Gerudo y hechas de piedras preciosas extraídas por los Gorons. Mipha se sorprendió al ver que incluso había algunas joyas Zora disponibles. También había una gran variedad de ropa a la venta, incluida ropa de alta calidad para el clima frío de la Aldea Orni. También había un extenso mercado de alimentos con verduras de la Aldea Hatelia****y mariscos de la Aldea Onaona.

. Y había una variedad de restaurantes con comida para todos los gustos. Mipha estaba emocionada paseando de tienda en tienda. No había nada como esto en casa.

"Link, ¡esto es increíble!" dijo Mipha. "Nunca había visto tantas tiendas interesantes a la vez. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto?"

Link le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda.

"Oh, cierto", dijo ella. "Qué conveniente, otro recuerdo perdido. Quiero volver aquí otra vez cuando necesite conseguir un regalo especial para alguien. Pero ahora, tengo hambre. Me di cuenta de que pasamos por un restaurante de mariscos con pescado de la Aldea Onaona Comamos allí ".

Se dirigieron al restaurante y fueron conducidos a una mesa. Como muchos restaurantes de mariscos, tenían imágenes de varios peces que adornaban las paredes.

"Me gusta la decoración", dijo Mipha. "Me está poniendo aún más hambrienta".

El camarero trajo dos menús.

"Los mariscos podrían ser un tema del que sabes más que yo", dijo Link. "Te dejaré elegir toda la comida".

"Muy gracioso", dijo Mipha. "Tengo demasiada hambre para discutir ahora. En cuanto a 'dejarmelo a mi', ¿olvidaste que pronto serás uno de mis súbditos leales? Eso es si tu conocimiento superior es suficiente para pasar nuestra prueba de ciudadanía. Agradece que no hago que me sirvas", bromeó ella.

"Ruego el perdón de Su Alteza", dijo Link riendo.

Mipha siguió estudiando el menú. Fue difícil de decidir.

"¿Puede su alteza real decidirse? Su reino está a punto de perder pronto a uno de sus leales súbditos", dijo Link.

"Tienen una amplia selección de platos aquí", dijo Mipha. "Tengo ganas de probarlo todo".

Finalmente, se decidió y pronto estaban disfrutando de las órdenes de Cangrejo tenaz, Cangrejo roqueño y Besugo guerrero

"No podemos conseguir comida como esta en casa", dijo Mipha. "Estos cangrejos son un manjar. Lamento un poco que no los sirvan crudos, pero tampoco están tan mal cocinados".

"Podrían haber estado dispuestos a servirlos crudos", dijo Link, "pero creo que el camarero se compadeció de mí".

Link nunca había visto a Mipha comer tanto a la vez. Estaba contento de que ella se estuviera divirtiendo.

"Vamos a ver algunas tiendas más", dijo Mipha después de que terminaron su comida. "Me gustaría traer un regalo para Sidon".

Pasaron por una interesante tienda de ropa con una variedad de prendas de todos los reinos diferentes.

"¿Qué tal algo de aquí?" Link sugerido.

"En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, nosotros los Zoras no usamos ropa", dijo Mipha riendo.

"Bueno, lo noté. ¿Por qué crees que me gustas tanto?" bromeó.

"Muy gracioso", dijo Mipha sonrojándose ligeramente. "Y si fuera tú, sería muy cuidadoso con lo que digo ahora. Estaremos juntos en el agua más tarde y sé cuán cosquilloso eres. Aún no has experimentado mis habilidades de ecolocación. Algunos clics oportunos de la frecuencia correcta te dejará indefenso con la risa ".

Entonces, la ropa estaba descartada. Luego pasaron por una tienda con equipaje, carteras y mochilas.

"Las mochilas son populares entre los jóvenes", dijo Link.

"Sí", dijo Mipha. "¿Pero alguna vez has intentado nadar con la aleta de la cola mientras usabas uno?"

Entonces, las mochilas también estaban fuera. La siguiente parada fue una librería.

"Los libros siempre son buenos", dijo Link.

"Finalmente podrías tener una buena idea", dijo Mipha. "Vamos a ver."

La tienda tenía una gran variedad de libros para todas las edades. Pronto se decidieron por un libro de cuentos sobre algunas aventuras marítimas que pensaron que Sidon disfrutaría leyendo.

"Creo que es hora de regresar al castillo", dijo Link. "Mis pies me están matando."

"Bueno, eso fue divertido", dijo Mipha. "Este viaje fue casi un desastre, pero al menos terminó bien".

Caminaron de regreso al castillo. Los guardias de la entrada los reconocieron y les dieron la bienvenida. Se dirigieron directamente a su habitación y se derrumbaron en la cama, agotados por todo la caminata. Pronto estuvieron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, empacaron sus pertenencias para el viaje a casa y luego fueron a almorzar con la princesa Zelda.

"Mipha y Link, lamento mucho lo que pasó", dijo Zelda. "Casi hice algo horrible. Nunca imaginé que una maldad residual de Ganon pudiera causar tanto daño. Le di la Tableta Sheikah a Prunia para que la estudiara y la guardara por ahora. Y Mipha, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por tu curación".

"Me alegro de haber podido ayudar", dijo Mipha.

"Esa infección de malicia no solo estaba nublando tu juicio", dijo Link. "Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a su maestro a regresar. Incitando a cambiar el tiempo podría crear la oportunidad para el regreso de Ganon, y su malicia se aprovechó de tus emociones para forzarte a hacer su voluntad. Me alegra que hayas tenido la fuerza , al final, volviste hacia la Diosa ", dijo Link.

"Sí, estoy muy contenta de eso también", dijo Zelda. "Link, en cuanto a tu solicitud de ciudadanía, lo discutí con mi padre durante una de sus visitas para ver cómo me estaba recuperando. No tenemos ningún problema en tu promesa de lealtad al Rey Zora como tu obligación principal. Pero dada su condición como el Héroe Hyliano, nos gustaría hacer una disposición especial para que también retengas la ciudadanía Hyliana como secundaria a tu ciudadanía Zora. Por lo tanto, espero que te resulte útil ", dijo Zelda.

"Sí, gracias, Zelda. Me has dado lo mejor de ambos mundos", dijo Link.

"Ahora disfrutemos el almuerzo", dijo Zelda.

Después, llegó el momento de decir adiós.

"Que tengan un buen viaje a casa", dijo Zelda. "Espero que vuelvan a visitarme pronto. ¡Prometo ser más hospitalaria!"

"Lo haremos", dijo Mipha. "Voy a hacer que Link me lleve de compras a la Ciudadela cuando esté de humor. Pero en serio, Zelda, espero que te sientas mejor y no te sientas mal por lo que pasó. Hiciste lo correcto al final y eso demostró que eres el leal servidor de Hylia que siempre supimos que eras ".

"Gracias, Mipha", dijo Zelda. "Aprecio que digas eso".

"Y gracias, Zelda, por la doble ciudadanía", dijo Link. "Siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda si alguna vez me necesitas".

Para variar y dado que tenían mucho tiempo, Mipha y Link habían decidido alquilar un bote para el viaje de regreso a casa. Podrían abordarlo en el Foso del Castillo de Hyrule y luego dirigirse hacia el sureste hasta que la corriente gire hacia el noreste hasta el Río Zora. Luego seguirían el Río Zora hasta el Lago Ruto y hogar. Mipha estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Podía nadar cuando quisiera, y era mucho más cómodo que montar a caballo.

Una vez que el bote zarpó de el foso del castillo y entró en el río, Mipha decidió sumergirse en el agua. Nadó alrededor del bote varias veces, luego se tumbó boca arriba y nadaba suavemente junto a él.

"Podría flotar contigo todo el viaje", dijo. "Extraño el agua".

"Lo que sea que te haga feliz", dijo Link. "Pero entonces extrañaré abrazarme contigo".

"¡Oh, qué dulce!" dijo Mipha. "¿Cómo puedo resistir esta repentina explosión de encanto?"

Después de unos minutos más nadando, se zambulló bajo el agua hasta el fondo del río, luego se levantó rápidamente, saltó del agua y bajó con gracia al bote.

"No te recomiendo que lo intentes", se rió Mipha.

"¡Ni en mis sueños!" dijo Link.

"Esto y la natación son la única forma de viajar", dijo Mipha. "Sabes que si no hubiéramos empacado tanta comida, podría atraparla fácilmente. Hay muchos peces en el río".

"Sí, pero ¿qué hay de mí?" dijo Link. "No puedo cocinar en el bote".

"¿No te lo dije?" dijo Mipha. "Uno de los requisitos de ciudadanía Zora es comer pescado crudo".

"¡Qué!" dijo Link. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuánto tengo que comer?"

"Eres demasiado fácil de molestar", dijo Mipha. "Solo estoy bromeando. Y no quiero asquearte, así que me quedaré con la comida que empacamos esta vez".

El bote se acercaba al Dominio de Zora. El río atravesaba hermosos acantilados azules y colinas onduladas.

"Siempre me siento feliz al ver esos acantilados azul hielo", dijo Mipha. "Significa que estoy cerca de casa. Pero ahora tendremos que dejar el bote y nadar en cascadas. Es bueno que llevaras la armadura que te di".

"Sí, ahora siento lo mismo cuando veo el Dominio", dijo Link. "La única otra casa que recuerdo nunca existió. Esta es la única casa que conozco ahora. Por cierto, ¿crees que los Zora me aceptará como miembro del consejo?"

"Creo que la mayoría lo hará. Respetan lo que lograste y conocen mis sentimientos por ti. Por eso, por respeto a ti o a mí, deberían aceptarte. Pero puede tomar un poco de tiempo para algunos de ellos", dijo Mipha .

"Haré todo lo posible para ser sensible a sus sentimientos", dijo Link. "Puedo entender completamente cómo se sentirían".

Se sentaron juntos en silencio por un momento mientras nadaban juntos hacia el lago Ruto y la última etapa de su viaje. Link comenzó a pensar en los eventos de su viaje.

"Bueno, lo que pensé que sería una visita de rutina ciertamente se convirtió en cualquier cosa menos eso", dijo Link.

"Sí, eso fue casi un desastre. Sirve para advertirnos que nunca bajemos la guardia", dijo Mipha.

Estuvo en silencio por otro minuto.

"Entonces, nunca supe que estabas tan celoso de Zelda", dijo Link sonriendo. "No creo haberte dado nunca la causa".

"Bueno, siempre pensé que habría alguna atracción mutua allí. Ustedes dos pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, ambos son Hyalinos, y ella es una princesa muy hermosa. Creo que cualquier mujer estaría celosa dadas las circunstancias", dijo Mipha.

"Bueno, por favor, no estés celosa nunca más. Me casé con una princesa aún más hermosa, y nunca podría ser feliz con nadie más que tú", dijo Link.

"¡Será mejor que no lo estés! Y ya no estoy celosa. Sé que eres mío, y nunca te dejaré ir", dijo Mipha.

"Apurémonos a ir a casa", dijo Link mientras nadaban en el Dominio. "Me gustaría sentir que nunca me dejas ir otra vez"


End file.
